The basic techniques for electromagnetic logging for earth formations are well known. For instance, induction logging to determine resistivity (or its inverse, conductivity) of earth formations adjacent a borehole has long been a standard and important technique in the search for and recovery of hydrocarbons. Generally, a transmitter transmits an electromagnetic signal that passes through formation materials around the borehole and induces a signal in one or more receivers. The properties of the signal received, such as its amplitude and/or phase, are influenced by the formation resistivity, enabling resistivity measurements to be made. The measured signal characteristics and/or formation properties calculated therefrom may be recorded as a function of the tool's depth or position in the borehole, yielding a formation log that can be used to analyze the formation.
The resistivity of a given formation may be isotropic (equal in all directions) or anisotropic (unequal in different directions). In electrically anisotropic formations, the anisotropy is generally attributable to extremely fine layering during the sedimentary build-up of the formation. As a result, in a formation Cartesian coordinate system oriented such that the x-y plane is parallel to the formation layers and the z axis is perpendicular to the formation layers, resistivities Rx and Ry in the x and y directions, respectively, tend to be similar, but resistivity Rz in the z direction tends to be different. The resistivity in a direction parallel to the formation plane (i.e., the x-y plane) is known as the horizontal resistivity, Rh, and the resistivity in the direction perpendicular to the plane of the formation (i.e., the z direction) is known as the vertical resistivity, Rv. The index of anisotropy, η, is defined as η=[Rv/Rh]1/2.
As a further complication to measuring formation resistivity, boreholes are generally perpendicular to formation beds. The angle between the axis of the well bore and the orientation of the formation beds (as represented by the normal vector) has two components. These components are the dip angle and the strike angle. The dip angle is the angle between the borehole axis and the normal vector for the formation bed. The strike angle is the direction in which the borehole's axis “leans away from” the normal vector.
Moreover, it is critical to distinguish effects between formation anisotropy and formation boundaries, especially in deviated and horizontal wells. Electromagnetic resistivity logging measurements are a complex function of both of the formation anisotropy and the formation boundaries. Specifically, when operating a logging tool downhole, measurements may be influenced by various environmental effects such as formation anisotropy, boundaries of layered media, borehole effect, etc. Only by 1 dimensional (“1D”) inversion can one possibly distinguish these effects and further invert formation parameters such as formation anisotropy, relative dip angle and formation boundaries. However, the accuracy of 1D inversion is dependent on the logging tool's sensitivity to formation parameters, and it is typically difficult to have a good distinction between effects of formation anisotropy and formation boundaries.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to example embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.